Let It Go Multilingual
by changeofheart505
Summary: Kura and Sakura gather the Big Four, their families and friends to view 25 worlds. Each reflecting a line from the multilingual version of Let It Go. AUs, yaoi, yuri, gender swapping and more.
1. Chapter 1

Let It Go Multilingual

* * *

Gathering

"You sure this will work?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"Yes."

"Meany."

A hand twisted a lever and the Big Four and their friends/family appeared.

"See Sakura? I brought them!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Okay Kura. You did it."

Kura smiled as she gestured everyone to sit. "Okay. Usually I don't mess around with...these kinds of things."

"Yes you do!" Sakura scoffed.

"But, in order for you to do this without killing each other, I have brought you to my humble abode. Look in front of you!"

Everyone faced the large glass sphere, "That's the Sphere of _Je suis la_ or I am there. It:ll show you events of history as they were or could have been. It can also show the future and separate worlds."

"Why is called 'I am there'?" Jamie asked raising his hand.

"It makes you feel as if you were there. We are going to show you 25 worlds. Each is different. In some, you may be the opposite gender. In some you might be villain or working with the villain. And in some you guys," Sakura pointed to Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel, "date each other. The worlds we will see reflect the multilingual version of Let It Go."

Sakura and Kura raised their hands, black and white orbs appeared before shooting at the sphere and a fog appeared inside it. It was time to view the first of twenty-five worlds.

**Review! Ideas are welcome. 3-5 review will get a new chapter.**


	2. English

Let It Go Multilanguage

**Kingdom Infinity- Yes, but all the worlds are Big Four worlds. Meaning that even though some worlds and characters are added, they aren't really part of the story. It also means this story will only have the following pairings- Jackunzel, HiJack/Frostcup, Meripunzel, Mericcup, Hiccunzel, Jarida, and a few from the movies like RainbowSnowcone, Flynnzel, Hiccstrid and Guffida. ****  
**

"This first world is the classic Rapunzel tale mixed with Tangled." Sakura said as the first world appeared...

* * *

English

* * *

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen..._

* * *

**Once upon a time, there were two lands. One of the Sun and one pf the Moon. Now, these lands were divided onto four Kingdoms. **

**The Solar Kingdom, The Bear Kingdom, The Dragon Kingdom and the Lunar Kingdom. **

**Each kingdom gave birth to a child of the Sun and Moon. Hiccup and Jack were born of the Moon and Merida and Rapunzel were born of the Sun. Of course, the Solar and Lunar kingdoms couldn't celebrate as much as they could. **

**The night of their births, though a year apart, Rapunzel and Jack were stolen by a greedy Mother Gothel and a vegeful Pitch Black. **

**At first, they were tempted to hide in the forest, but the risk of being caught was great. So they ventured past the snow covered mountains of the Lunar Kingdom, their footprints forever lost in the snowstorm of the mountains...**

"HAH!" Rapunzel yelled as she opened the blinds to a window. No Pascal. She casually walked away, passing Jack as she did, "Oh well, I guess Pascal isn't here..." Pascal chuckled and squeaked when a strang of golden hair grabbed him. "GOTCHA!" Rapunzel said, "That's 22 for me...how about 23 out of 45?"

Jack snorted at the annoyed look on the chameleon's face. Jack and Rapunzel met when Rapunzel was four and Jack was a little more than two. Both lived in a tower in the woods. An enchantment surrounded the tower so they couldn't leave. It saddened the two, but they didn't realize, two strangers were about to enter their lives.

* * *

"Oh," a redhead scoffed, "come on Hiccup!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed Toothless, but the Night Fury was stubborn. He kept trying to go towards a wall of vines.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled, "THERE IS NOTHING-"

Toothless broke free of Hiccup's hold. Hiccup groaned and ran after him. Merida sighed and ran after him as well. Toothless, Hiccup and Merida ran towards the wall of vines and ran straight through it.

"Whoa..." Hiccup and Merida gasped at the tower they stumbled upon. It had a glowing tint to it.

"So?" Merida gestured towards the tower, "What do ye say?"

Hiccup hesitated before nodding. They walked over and began to climb the tower.

When they reached the top, they were shocked to see a blond girl and a boy with white hair. Both looked at them with wide eyes.

"Jack..." The girl whispered, "get somewhere safe..."

The boy hesitated before running off to another room. The girl glared at Hiccup and Merida once he was gone.

"Who are you?" She asked, "And how did you find us?"

"Erm...I am Merida." Merida said.

"Hiccup."

"Bless you."

"No. My name is actually Hiccup."

"Oh." The blond huffed, "Rapunzel."

Merida and Hiccup stared at her. "My name is Rapunzel."

"And the wee lamb who ye made leave?" Merida asked. Hiccup could feel a pair of eyes on him. He looked up atbthe rafters and smiled at the white haired boy. Rapunzel and Merida looked up as well.

"Come down Jack." Rapunzel said. Jack jumped down and landed on his feet. Rapunzel pushed him behind her.

"Is he yer brother?"

"No...but he is younger than me...and I guess...we've lived together since we were children...so maybe he is..." Hiccup walked over to the window, stuck his hand out and jumped back in shock. Rapunzel and Jack winced at that.

"Now you see..." Jack sighed, "we can never leave..."

Rapunzel sunk to her knees, "You shouldn't have come here...Now you're trapped here forever..."

Merida kneeled before her, "It's alright..." Hiccup and Jack joined her. "We'll find a way out..." "I promise." The foursome sat together, waiting for the day, they could escape their life inside the tower... "Was that it?" Eugene asked. Sakura shook her head, "No...but to show everything would take time..."

**Review! Next language: French.**


	3. French

Let It Go Multilanguage

"So, what's the next world?" Rapunzel asked.

"A runaway AU." Kura said, "BTW, you're all girls in this."

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Jack yelled.

Kura giggled.

* * *

French (rough English translation found via YouTube.)

* * *

_Un royaume de solitude, ma placé est_ là _pour toujours. __(A kingdom of solitude, my place is there forever.) _

* * *

**Hicca sighed as she watched her father's ship leave. She took one look at Outcast Island, shook her head, and got on Toothless. 'They don't want me...fine.' She patted the Night Fury's head and left. After days of flying, the duo landed on a small island. **

**"WHOO-HOO-HOO!" A female voice yelled. Hicca jumped back when a girl riding an abnormally large wolf appeared. Her short white hair wild and messy. **

**Hicca's eyes widened in awe as the wolf flipped over and pinned the girl over. The girl laughed and caught Hicca's gaze. **

**"Uh..." Hicca stuttered, "I didn't realize someone lived here-"**

_**"Who are you?" **_**The girl growled.**

**"Uh...what?"**

**"Sorry," the girl said, "I forget not everyone knows the language of the wolf. I said, "Who are you?" I'm waiting."**

**She stroked the wolf's pale head.**

**"Hicca. My name is Hicca."**

**The girl nodded and stood up, "Jack."**

**Hicca nodded and felt Toothless nudge her. Jack stared at the dragon for a moment before turning her gaze back to Hicca. **

**"If you want to ask me something, go ahead."**

**"I-I..." Hicca huffed, "how long have..."**

**"I've been here?"**

**Hicca nodded.**

**Jack huffed and sat down, hugging her knees close, "I got here when I was four...it's been..."**

**She put up her hands and began counting off. **

**"Yeah, like, ten or eleven years."**

**"ELEVEN YEARS?!"**

**"Well, it could be ten!"* Jack looked at Hicca with curiousity, "Why are YOU here? I doubt you're my rescue."**

**Hicca laughed, "Sadly, no. I was kicked out of my home in Berk because I trained a dragon. We kill them in Berk, but I just..."**

**"Couldn't and wouldn't."**

**Hicca's eyes widened, "Exactly! H-how'd you..."**

**"It's the very reason I'm here. I have... a special gift. I can make snow, ice, frost, basically, I'm the embodiment of winter."**

**Hicca nodded and sat closer to Jack, "But everyone feared, that because I didn't take my powers seriously, that since I only used them to joke around, when I was older...I'd be a threat. So...I was kidnapped from my home, I heard everything they said, about leaving me somewhere no one would find me, and by the time someone did, I'd be dead."**

**Hicca fell silent, "I was origanally sent to Outcast Island. It's where all the Outcasts lived. But I didn't want to be there, I didn't belong there."**

**"I can control it..."**

**"I know I'm different..."**

**"Why won't they just..."**

**"But no matter how much I try, they never..."**

**"Believe in me."**

**"Believe in me."* **

**The duo stared at each other and smiled.**

**Hicca stood up, "You know what Jack?"**

**"What?"**

**"We are leaving this island. We are going out there. We're going to explore. Even in our kingdoms of isolation, we have everywhere and everything to see! And if we have to leave, we can come back to our kingdom of isolation! What do you say?"**

**Jack looked at Hicca's outstretched hand and smiled slowly, "Let's do this!"**

* * *

**Rapunzel huffed, she was getting bored. Her parents discovered her hair had magical powers and locked her up, fearing that someone would do something to their daughter for it.**

**'I'm boooooooooored.' Rapunzel sighed mentally. **

**She smiled when stone fell into her room.**

**That meant only one thing.**

**"MERIDA!"**

**She tossed her hair down, and smiled when a redheaded girl climbed in, "How are ya Punzie?"**

**"Fine. Bored. Boredly fine. How are you?"**

**"Ye won't believe it, but I swear I saw a dragon! Just in the forest, c'mon! Let's go see it!"**

**Rapunzel sighed, "You know I can't. I need to stay here-"**

**"Alone."**

**"I-"**

**"Well, I'm tired of isolation! The world is ours! You can heal, I'm archer, we're both princesses, we can do anything! Trust me!"**

**Rapunzel bit her lips but smiled nonetheless. She knew she shouldn't, but Merida was right. She was tired of her life of isolation. There was so much in the world she wanted to see.**

**"Let's do it."**

**Merida whooped and climbed out the window, Angus waiting for her next to Maximus.**

**"C'mon Punzie!" She called up. **

**Rapunzel hesitated before jumping out the window. She held onto her hair as she fell. When she was only a few feet away, she tensed, bringing her knees to her chest as well as she could.**

**"Come on," Merida pried, "You can do it!" **

**Rapunzel sighed and took a deep breath, she placed one foot down.**

**Then the other.**

**She wiggled her toes and laughed.**

**Merida smiled as she helped the blond braid her hair. Together, they rode off into the forest.**

**"So," Rapunzel said, "where was it?"**

**"The dragon?" Merida asked.**

**Rapunzel nodded. **

**"Not too far, we're almost there." **

**Rapunzel smiled and urged Max to go faster. **

**The two girls laughed as they rode further and further into the forest.**

**"STOP!" Merida yelled. The horses came to a hault. **

**Rapunzel shot her a questioning glance. **

**"Someone's here..." Merida pulled out her bow and loaded an arrow into it as a wolf jumped out. She was about to let the arrow go when...**

_**"IVIEMU!"**_

**The wolf's ears pricked up and he ran off. He came back, two girls with him, and also...**

**a dragon.**

**"You were right, Hic," the white haired girl beamed, "there is so much to see!" **

**Hicca nodded and saw Merida and Rapunzel, "Jack."**

**Jack turned and saw the arrow. She growled at it.**

**Merida shot her an odd glance.**

**"She's been living with wolves for ten to eleven years since she was four, she speaks wolf." Hicca explained as Toothless and Iviemu joined Jack in growling, "And please, put that down before they do something stupid."**

**Merida lowered the weapon and the growling trio stopped growling.**

**"Eh-heh-heh-heh..." Hicca chuckled nervously, "I'm Hicca. " **

**"Merida. " **

**"Rapunzel."**

**"Jack." **

**The four girls stared each other in silence. They didn't know what to do. **

**They were feeling awkward standing in complete silence. **

**"So..." Rapunzel coughed,"where are you going?" **

**Hicca shrugged. "Everywhere?"**

**Merida and Rapunzel smiled, "Can we join you?" **

**Jack shrugged and nodded. Hicca smiled. Rapunzel squealed and Merida whooped. **

**They traveled deeper into the forest, not once did they turn back. **

* * *

"Whoa..." Everyone gasped. They shook their heads.

"Where'd they, uh we, uh, you know what I mean! go?"

Kura shrugged. "Everywhere?"

"Get ready."

It was time to see the next world.

**Kura: Oh! I forgot to mention, if any of you want to see a full story on any of these 25 worlds, feel free to ask! **

**Sakura: Review! **

***Inspired by Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked**

***Inspired by Brave**


End file.
